X11: Family Affairs
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Part 8 of my post-X3 series. When the Brotherhood gain a new ally, the X-Men find themselves in the middle of a family feud.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, I got asked for another one of these. Same rules apply as always, this follows on from the original trilogy ignoring all prequels and sequels.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The bank was having what was, comparatively speaking, a quiet day. That was, until three mutants smashed the door down.

Juggernaut, Blob and Avalanche looked around malevolently. "Anyone with cash, put it in bags," Juggernaut snarled. "And don't try doing anything stupid."

A security guard, perhaps braver than the others, drew his gun and fired several bullets. Blob deliberately stepped into the line of fire, letting the bullets be swallowed up into his body and then expelling them with a quick stomach flex. "That would count as stupid,"he told the guard, who hurriedly dropped his gun and raised his hands.

"Watch 'em, Blob,"Juggernaut instructed. "Dominikos." He led Avalanche through into the back where they found a safe. "Get rid of it."

Avalanche grinned. "With pleasure." He used his powers to disintegrate the safe door and he and Juggernaut began stuffing the contents into bags.

The trio ran out of the building. "Piece of cake,"Juggernaut boasted. But Avalanche pointed upwards. Streaking down on them were three flying X-Men: Storm, Rogue and Angel. Charging towards them on foot were Wolverine, Iceman and Jubilee.

"Avalanche, let's have them lose their footing,"Juggernaut snapped. Avalanche created an earth tremor that knocked the three ground-based X-Men off their feet. "Dukes, give me a lift." Blob grabbed hold of Juggernaut and hurled him into the air. He smashed a neon sign just as the other X-Men swooped down. Sparks flew in their face, causing them to back off. The three Brotherhood members, scampered away, disappearing down a manhole once they were out of view.

* * *

A short time later, Professor Xavier was checking over his X-Men. "Is everyone all right?"he asked.

"Stinking Brotherhood,"Wolverine grumbled. "We should have thrown them to Mojo when we had the chance."

Storm patted his arm. "We needed their help to get away."

"And it's not like we deliberately let them go,"Bobby pointed out. "They just ran out on us once they had the chance."

Logan sighed. "Was that meant to cheer me up?"

Rogue and Angel came into land nearby. "We had a look around,"Rogue noted. "But there's no sign of the Brotherhood anywhere."

"They must have some sort of hiding place,"Angel added.

"So what do we do now?"Jubilee asked.

"For the moment, there's nothing that we can do,"Xavier admitted. "Just head back to the mansion and wait for them to resurface."

* * *

The three Brotherhood members were sitting in a brick-lined hideout. Juggernaut was letting money flow through his fingers with reckless abandon, a broad grin on his face. "Well, fellas, we're rich!"

"That's quite a few rubles,"Avalanche agreed.

"No, it's dollars,"Blob corrected.

Avalanche shook his head. "No poetry."

"And who wants poetry?"Juggernaut retorted. "I just want cold hard cash."

"That's all you ever want,"noted Blob sourly.

Juggernaut glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That ever since you've been running this outfit, we've been going nowhere."

"Oh, what? You want to go back to trying to rule the world, is that it? Look where that got us. Now, we break a few heads, we break a few X-Men, and we get to live the high life. Sounds good to me."

"Perhaps your friend requires a challenge,"a smooth voice interrupted.

Juggernaut turned on the newcomer, a short but nevertheless imposing man, with black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He was dressed all in black and carrying a cane. "And what's it got to do with you? Who are you anyway? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Cassidy. Tom Cassidy. People call me Black Tom. I have something of a mutant problem of my own and that is why I'm here. I want to hire your services."


	2. Chapter 2

**I picked up my first review, so thank you to that person! I had to ask the FF dot net admins to add Juggernaut to the character list and they've asked me to give the following public service announcement: A character will only show up as a search option if an author has selected them for their story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Wolverine was fidgeting in the corridor outside the Danger Room, much to the irritation of both Xavier and Storm. "Is this really the right time to be doing this?"he asked.

"Some people might say that recent events make this exactly the right time,"Xavier commented mildly.

Wolverine snorted but didn't give any other response. "They need to learn,"Storm pressed.

"In case we need to take them into battle?"Wolverine retorted.

"Yes,"Storm replied bluntly.

Xavier nodded down the corridor. "As interesting as this debate is, could you perhaps continue it out of earshot of the students?"

The two X-Men turned to face the new arrivals. All of them were dressed in green versions of the X-Men uniform, the new training outfits for the senior students. So far this back-up team consisted of four: Cannonball, Moonstar, Cypher and Leech.

Wolverine looked them over. "You ready?"

"We're ready,"Cannonball stated with certainty.

"Don't speak for all of us, Sam,"Moonstar chided him.

Cannonball blushed slightly. "Sorry. I meant _I'm_ ready."

Storm looked over the rest of the group who all nodded their agreement. "Okay, let's get going."

"I'll monitor things from the control room,"Xavier noted. "Jimmy, may I have a word with you in private?"

Leech hung back, waiting for the others to enter the Danger Room before asking "What's the matter, Professor?"

"I sense you are unhappy with your new assignment. And not just because I'm a telepath."

Leech hesitated. "It's just…I used to be on the frontline with the rest of you X-Men. And now I'm one of these new mutants. It feels like a demotion."

"I'm sorry if it seems that way. I just thought you would feel more at ease with those your own age. Perhaps you should give it a try?"

"I do get on well with them,"Leech admitted. He was silent for a few moments. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

* * *

Bobby and Rogue came downstairs, dressed up for a night out. Bobby was slightly nervous. "Are you sure Paige is okay looking after Harmony?"

"She'll be fine,"Rogue assured him. "Anyway, Logan and the others are only in the Danger Room. She'll call them if she needs help."

"What with the older students graduating and other people not around anymore, we're running out of babysitters. And since she started walking…"

"We'll manage,"Rogue insisted. She made a step towards the door then changed her mind and headed for the lounge. "One thing." She glanced around and picked out Angel and Jubilee. "Warren, Jubes, we're heading out to the movies. Want to come?"

Jubilee cocked her head. "That sounds suspiciously like a double date."

Rogue's face was the picture of innocence. "Would I do that? We're just a bunch of friends hanging out."

Jubilee looked at Angel. "What do you think?"

"It might be fun,"he suggested.

Jubilee nodded. "Okay. We're in."

* * *

At that moment, four other mutants were on a far less innocent expedition. Juggernaut, Black Tom, Blob and Avalanche were in a plane crossing the Atlantic Ocean, Avalanche at the controls. Juggernaut was not happy. The situation seemed to be increasingly slipping out of his control. "Look, Cassidy, I'm all for a quick jaunt back to the old country. Might even be able to find some decent beer. But I'd be a bit happier if you told me what's going on."

"Told _us_ what's going on,"Blob corrected.

"Yeah. Tell them too."

Black Tom paused, considering. "I have some family business to settle."

"So why do you need us?"asked Avalanche.

"Because the family member I need to settle with is a mutant. More importantly, he has some friends who are mutants. You see, my dear cousin was once one of the X-Men."

Juggernaut's face broke into a wide grin. "Okay. Now you're talking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Sean Cassidy, formerly the X-Man known as Banshee, looked out across the sea from the island's cliffs. His girlfriend, Moira MacTaggert, came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just places I used to go. People I used to know. This is a good place for reminiscing."

"It is rather isolated,"Moira agreed. "Hardly anyone ever comes here."

"Who's that?"

For a moment, Moira thought he was joking. Then she saw the plane coming in low over the water. "Maybe it's heading for the mainland."

Banshee shook his head. "It's coming straight for us."

"Maybe Charles paying an unexpected visit?"

Before Banshee could answer, the plane swooped down towards them and Juggernaut leapt out. He gestured to Banshee aggressively. "Oi! Irish! Wanna play?"

The plane had come into land, with Black Tom, Blob and Avalanche charging to join the fray. "Moira, run,"Sean instructed.

Juggernaut was in no mood to see a potential source of amusement get away so quickly. "Blob, stop her. Avalanche, stop _him_."

Blob went bounding towards Moira and caught her in a bear hug. Avalanche sent a wave through the ground towards Banshee but Banshee took off into the air. He let out a loud sonic scream, which caused the evil mutants to clasp their ears. Black Tom shook his hair to clear the effects then raised his staff and aimed it at Banshee. A burst of energy sprang from the end, catching Banshee and knocking him out of the air.

Moira leapt at Black Tom, knocking him to the ground. She snatched up his staff, aimed it at him…and found she had no idea what to do next. There didn't seem to be any controls at all. Then Juggernaut delivered a blow to her back, knocking her out.

Black Tom stooped and retrieved the staff. "You haven't killed her?"

Juggernaut looked at Moira without much interest. "Don't think so."

"Good. She will be of use."

"How do you fire that staff?"Blob asked.

"By being me. My mutant power is the ability to discharge energy from my body through wood. Now, let's see if my dear cousin's friends will respond to a message."

* * *

In the training room at the X-Mansion, Cannonball was careering off the walls, using his powers to hurtle through the air at high speeds. Moonstar, Leech and Cypher entered, looking bemused. Cannonball saw them and halted his flight, hovering in the air. "Dani! Give me something to fight."

Moonstar looked at him in bemusement. "What?"

"One of your illusions! An eagle or a dragon or something."

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously, Sam?"Cypher asked.

Cannonball looked hurt. "Of course I'm taking it seriously. We're the reserve team for the X-Men. Do you not get what a responsibility that is?"

"Unless the original team dies, not a lot,"Cypher retorted. "And if someone can do that to them, we're not going to do much."

Leech noticed how downtrodden Cannonball looked. "Don't be smart, Doug. Sam's right, we need to be ready. I know that more than anyone."

Moonster nodded. "All right, Sam. Let's practise."

* * *

Storm woke up to find Wolverine staring out the window. "You okay, Logan?"

Logan looked round briefly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…not much of one for sleep these days."

"Why? Nightmares?"

"Only about Rogue cooking. No, I guess I just don't like missing out on anything."

Storm clambered out of bed, put her arms round him and softly kissed him. "You won't, Logan."

Before he could answer, they heard the sound of rotor blades. Looking round, they saw a helicopter coming into land on the lawn. "Now what do you reckon that's about?"Logan wondered.

Storm smiled. "I think we've got guests."

* * *

Professor Xavier waited in the entrance hall, with Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Angel and Jubilee assembled behind him. A few moments later, the doors opened. Henry McCoy, once the X-Man known as Beast, led in another group of mutants: Havok, Polaris, Colossus, Siryn and Wolfsbane. X-Factor.

Xavier smiled warmly and grasped Beast's hand. "Henry! Good to see you again."

"Likewise, Professor. Despite the company you continue to keep."

"Right back at you, furball,"Wolverine retorted.

"What are you doing here?"Rogue asked. "Is this just a visit or..?"

"No,"Beast admitted. "We have some information we need to share with you?"

"About what?"Bobby asked.

"Well…I think Therese should explain that."

All eyes fell on Siryn, who looked as though she'd rather they were looking somewhere else. Colossus nudged her and she stepped forward, holding up a disc. "There's something I need to show you. A message. My family needs your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review and my first favourite!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

A large group had assembled in the briefing room to watch the contents of the disc. Not only the X-Men and X-Factor, but also the reserve team of new mutants. Siryn slotted the disc into place and took a step back.

They were greeted by an image that had Banshee in the background, tied up, gagged and hanging from the ceiling by a rope around his waist. In the foreground, obviously addressing the camera that had recorded the video, was Black Tom. "My dearest Therese. As sorry as I am to renew our acquaintance under these circumstances, there are certain facts of which you must be made aware. Chief among them is the whereabouts of your father, who is currently my guest in our ancestral home. I suppose technically that makes me his guest, but I am very much in charge of the household. Doctor MacTaggart is also enjoying my hospitality, if you had been wondering. I am aware of your family's involvement with the X-Men and I would very much like to make their acquaintance. So I advise you to bring them here." His voice suddenly became ice cold. "Your father's life may depend upon it."

The screen became blank. "Who's Beardy?"Wolverine asked.

"Black Tom Cassidy,"Siryn answered. "My father's cousin."

"You told me about him once,"Jubilee recalled. "He brought you up, right?"

Siryn nodded. "When I was young, my mother was killed in a terrorist attack. Black Tom was first on the scene. He rescued me, but he kept me. He had a grudge against my father, who won our ancestral home off him in a contest. My father searched for me but didn't find me. Black Tom was a criminal. He made me his apprentice. It was only after he was arrested that my father found me. It was then that he sent me to the X-Men."

"Yes, I recall,"Xavier confirmed. "He requested that we look after you, teach you to use your powers for good."

"So where's this Cassidy now then?"asked Storm.

"He was released from prison a few weeks ago,"Beast explained. "The government tracked him for some time but he fell off the radar, so to speak. It was believed he left the country. But before he did so, he made contact with the Brotherhood."

"That…isn't exactly good news,"Rogue pointed out.

"Is this Black Tom a mutant too?"Iceman asked.

Havok nodded. "He has the ability to project energy through wood. He can use it as a weapon."

"He talked of our ancestral home,"Siryn continued. "Our family's descended from old Irish aristocrats. We have a castle keep on an island in the Irish Sea. The island's uninhabited now."

"Sounds like a perfect place for a supervillain's base,"Wolverine commented.

"We should get out there at once,"Xavier decided. "Therese?"

Siryn nodded and took Colossus' hand. "Peter and I will come with you."

"I think our old uniforms will still fit,"Colossus agreed.

Xavier looked at Beast. "What about you, Henry?"

"I would be happy to come as well,"Beast replied.

"What about the rest of X-Factor? I could do with extra personnel here."

"Havok and I are due at a meeting at the senate in the morning,"Polaris noted. "But Rahne could stay."

Xavier glanced from the young X-Factor member to the new mutants. "Her presence will be most appreciated. However, Sam will be in charge."

* * *

It was not long after that Wolverine, Storm, Rogue and Iceman, changed into their uniforms, were making their way down the tunnel to the hangar where the X-Jet was waiting. Xavier, Beast and Cannonball stood off to one side, while Angel and Jubilee were involved in an animated chat with Colossus and Siryn. "Warms your heart to see the kids back together, doesn't it?"Wolverine quipped.

Storm patted his chest. "Careful. Or I'll see what I can do about warming _your_ heart."

Siryn tugged slightly at her X-Men uniform. "Never thought I'd be wearing this again."

"Me neither,"Colossus echoed.

"It's curious that they still fit,"Beast agreed.

"So what's the plan?"Angel asked.

"Our main objective is to find Sean and Moira,"Xavier replied. "But I suspect it won't be as simple as that."

"Never is,"Bobby agreed.

"We might be gone quite some time."

"I'll hold things together for you,"Cannonball promised.

Xavier gave him a small smile. "I know you will, Sam. Well, everyone. Time we were going."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The X-Jet came in for a smooth landing on the island where the Cassidy keep was located. Its occupants descended the ramp and looked up at the lavish building. "That's it,"Siryn confirmed.

"It looks really old,"Bobby remarked.

"Eight hundred years. The inside's more modern."

Sensing his girlfriend's nervousness, Colossus put a comforting arm around her. "It'll be all right."

"I know,"Siryn agreed. "It's just…I don't have very good memories of this place."

Xavier took a step forward. "Well…shall we see what's inside?"

* * *

Inside the castle keep, in a control room, four figures were witnessing the arrival of the X-Men on a monitor: Juggernaut, Avalanche, Blob and Black Tom. "Get ready,"Black Tom instructed.

"Oi!"Juggernaut snapped. "I think you're forgetting who's in charge here."

"Yes,"Black Tom replied smoothly. "I am."

"I lead the Brotherhood!"

"And I have employed and handsomely rewarded you for the task at hand."

"We ant seen no readies yet."

"You'll get it. As soon as my cousin and his daughter are out of the way and the Cassidy fortune is again mine."

"Just give it a rest, Juggy,"snapped Avalanche.

Juggernaut glared at him. "I think I might need to rethink this arrangement."

Black Tom turned and walked over to where Banshee was still suspended from the ceiling. "And what of you, dear cousin? What is your opinion on things?"

Banshee gave a knowing smile. "Ye'd better keep an eye on the X-Men. They may surprise y'."

* * *

Professor Xavier led the way into the entrance of the keep. Despite modern furnishings, the walls were still the original stone, giving it a semi-medieval appearance. There were a trio of archways leading off. "Three ways,"Xavier mused. "And no way of knowing which one will lead us to Sean."

"Are you about to use the words 'Let's split up'?"Rogue asked.

"It does seem the best solution."

"But it has a tendency not to go well,"Siryn pointed out.

Colossus put an arm around her shoulder soothingly. "We'll work it out."

"What groups do you suggest?"Storm wondered.

Xavier gestured to the first arch. "Henry, Warren and myself will try this one."

"Just like old times,"Beast noted.

"Logan, Storm and Jubilee will take the second one."

Wolverine sighed. "I nominate Jubes to be in charge."

"And Rogue, Iceman, Colossus and Siryn will try the third."

"This is not going to go well,"Siryn insisted.

* * *

Black Tom and his compatriots watched the X-Men's progress on the monitor. "Now,"Black Tom ordered.

* * *

Portcullises slammed down over the archways the X-Men had just gone through, cutting them off. Xavier, Beast and Angel walked back to their one. Beast examined it. "Well, I don't think even I can get through here."

"Me neither,"Warren agreed.

"What do you think, Professor?"

Xavier paused, concentrating. "The other X-Men are safe. We don't need to reach them yet. So we go on."

* * *

Wolverine, Storm and Jubilee were carrying out a similar task. "You reckon any of us could break through this?"Wolverine asked.

Jubilee's hands glowed as she began generating fireworks. "I'd be willing to give it a go."

Storm put a gently restraining hand on her. "I could probably fry it easily with a lightning bolt. But we don't know what would happen then."

"Does it matter? This is obviously a trap."

"Do you know the best way to find out who set a trap?"Wolverine asked.

"No,"Jubilee replied cautiously.

Wolverine headed off down the corridor. "Walk into it."

* * *

The final group were also examining their portcullis. Siryn shook her head in disbelief. "So now we're on our own."

Iceman looked the construction over. "We could smash this easily."

"How?"Siryn asked sceptically.

"Rogue and Peter are strong, and my freezing and your scream should weaken it."

Siryn nodded, more optimistic. "Okay, let's do that then."

"Easy,"Colossus advised. "There's bound to be traps behind this trap."

"Peter's right,"Rogue agreed. "We came here to find your father. We're not going to do that by turning back."

Siryn nodded. "Better go on then."

* * *

Black Tom looked over the three Brotherhood members. All were armoured and ready for action. He smiled, satisfied. "You know what you have to do."

Juggernaut turned to the others. "Well, let's go then."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Xavier, Beast and Angel were exploring their corridor when Avalanche appeared ahead of them. Xavier took a step forward. "We do not desire conflict. We are here merely to ensure the safety of our friend Sean Cassidy."

Avalanche smiled. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call him _safe_."

"If you have done anything to hurt him, we will not be responsible for our actions,"Beast noted.

"But you should be responsible for yours,"Xavier replied. He looked hard at Avalanche.

Avalanche laughed and tapped his helmet. "That's not gonna work on me. Got extra protection. Which is more than can be said for you. My powers don't work on living matter…but you don't qualify." He sent out a surge which shattered Professor X's robotic legs. The rest of his body toppled forward and lay still on the floor.

Beast sighed. "Now you really have done enough to earn my anger." He bounded into the air and kicked Avalanche in the chest. Angel also took off and flew at him.

Avalanche watched the pair carefully. He waited until they were positioned right, then sent a surge through the floor. Beast, taken by surprise, was thrown upwards into Angel, knocking them both out.

* * *

Wolverine, Storm and Jubilee were making their own progress through the tunnels. Wolverine paused and sniffed the air. "I'm smelling something I really don't like."

Storm looked at him curiously. "Like what?"

"Like ham."

"Oi, X-Men!"declared a loud voice. There in front of them was Juggernaut.

Storm sighed. "I see what you mean."

"I'll stop him,"Jubilee announced, loosing off a stream of fireworks.

Juggernaut swatted them aside. "Gonna take more than that."

Wolverine extended his claws. "How about this?" He leapt at Juggernaut, who met his blow. The two of them began exchanging punches that would have shattered the bones of any normal person.

Storm generated a lightning bolt but Juggernaut saw it coming and twisted round, moving Wolverine into the path of the surge. It struck him in the back and he gave a gasp of pain, then fell.

"Logan!"Storm gasped, rushing to his side.

Juggernaut shrugged. "He'll heal. More than you." He knocked her out with a blow to the head, then turned to Jubilee. "Easy way or hard way?"

Jubilee raised her hands.

* * *

The third group, Bobby, Rogue, Colossus and Siryn, entered a wider part of the corridor. And there they found Black Tom and Blob. Siryn tensed up. "Uncle Tom."

Black Tom nodded. "Therese. A shame we have to meet again like this."

"Where is my father?"

"Where I want him."

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"I think it does,"Rogue replied. She flew at Black Tom but he stopped her with a blast from his stick, following it up by blasting Colossus.

"Peter!"Siryn gasped.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent,"Black Tom replied. "Just taking the strongest ones out first."

Siryn directed a scream at the pair. Blob covered his ears but Black Tom simply tapped his. "All that time with your father has taught me the value of ear plugs."

Bobby fired a stream of ice at Black Tom. He returned fire with his staff and the beams struck each other. Siryn ran at her uncle, but in doing so she stopped screaming. Suddenly freed, Blob charged at Iceman and sent him flying into a wall.

Black Tom had no time to fire his staff. Instead, he used it to parry Siryn's punches and kicks. "You want a hand, boss?"Blob asked.

"No, I have it under control." Cassidy brought his staff down across Siryn's shoulders, knocking her out. He sighed. "A pity."

* * *

Professor X lay still, telepathically sensing the fall of his X-Men. When he was convinced nothing else could be done, he sent out a telepathic message. "Sam. We need the New Mutants."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

The cell in which they found themselves wasn't so much a cell as a giant glass sphere. It needed to be large, since it was currently playing host to eleven mutants and one ordinary human. Of those imprisoned, the one in the worst shape was Professor X. His legs were almost completely gone as a result of Avalanche's attack, leaving only his head, arms and torso. Storm knelt by him, examining the damage with some concern. "I'm sorry, Professor, but…I wouldn't even know where to start repairing this. Forge was the one who built your body in the first place and…"

"…he is long dead,"Professor X concluded. "Well, losing the use of my legs is not a new experience for me. If there is anything that can be done, it must be done another time. For the moment, our problem is what state Black Tom and the Brotherhood intend to leave us in."

"He'll try and kill us,"Banshee replied. "It's the only way he can legally inherit th'keep." He looked at Siryn. "I really wish you hadn't come here, Therese."

Siryn shrugged. "I kind of had to, Dad. You were in trouble."

Banshee smiled at her. "And very brave it was of you too."

"That's why he wants to kill _you_ ,"Warren noted. "What about the rest of us?"

"I guess he figured that the X-Men would come after him if I was killed. Best to get you before you got him."

"But why did he need to keep you alive?"Bobby asked.

"If Sean had been killed, the Professor would have sensed it,"Moira pointed out. "You wouldn't have held back as much."

"Yeah, that makes sense,"Wolverine agreed.

Rogue was examining the surface of their prison. "If I had my powers, I could break this easily."

"So could I,"Colossus echoed. "But we don't."

Beast tugged at his collar, identical to the ones worn by the others. "This is indeed an ingenious if somewhat nefarious invention. Do you have any idea of the operation?"

Jubilee shrugged. "They put them on us while the rest of you were unconscious. Said they would stop us using our powers. That's all I know."

"There is a chance,"Professor X observed. "I sent out a telepathic message to Sam while still active. He knows what has happened."

"So we're waiting for those New Mutants to come and rescue us?"Wolverine asked. "They're just kids!"

"Most of us were once,"Rogue pointed out.

* * *

"I tell you, I heard the Professor,"Sam insisted to the rest of the older students: Leech, Doug, Dani…and, by default, Rahne.

"Right,"Doug commented sarcastically. "The X-Men couldn't handle something so they asked _you_ for help."

"Not just me, all of us! He needs the New Mutants, us."

"What if you're wrong?"Dani asked. "What if we just get into trouble and make things worse for the X-Men?"

"We can't think like that. We've been messing about in training. Now it's time to put these powers to good use."

"Sam's right,"Leech agreed. "The X-Men do need help sometimes. We need to get out there."

"I could call Havok and Polaris back,"Wolfsbane suggested.

Sam shook his head. "No time. But…it'd be good if you could come with us."

Rahne nodded. "Okay, I'm onboard."

"Dani, sort out a uniform for her."

Dani looked at him, somewhat disgruntled. "Why me?"

"Because you'll be better at telling what size she is." Before Dani could respond to the remark, Sam had led Doug and Leech out into the hallway. He quickly spotted his sister. "Paige!"

Paige looked round. "Yeah, what is it, big brother?"

"I hate to say this but…you're in charge." Sam paused for a moment before adding,"Don't break anything."

* * *

Cannonball was already at the controls of the spare X-Jet when Dani and Rahne arrived. Like the three boys, they had changed into green New Mutant uniforms. Dani looked at Cannonball with some concern. "Do you know how to fly this thing?"

"I've seen Logan do it loads of times."

Not exactly mollified, Dani took her seat.

Doug glanced across at Rahne. "You okay with that uniform?"

Rahne pulled at it slightly. "I'm not sure about the colour."

"Neither was I at first,"Leech agreed. "You get used to it."

"Everyone strapped in?"Cannonball asked as he pulled on the joystick. "Because here we go!"

* * *

Avalanche was watching the captive X-Men on a monitor screen. Black Tom came up behind him. "Quite an enthralling sight, isn't it?"

Avalanche glanced back at him, seeming less than enthralled. "They're not doing anything."

"Not so far. It's all about building up tension."

"Yeah, real nice,"snorted Juggernaut as he and Blob approached. "But when are we gonna kill them?"

Black Tom looked at Blob. "Is that what you want too?"

Blob shrugged. "Seems like a good idea."

He looked at Avalanche. "And you?" Avalanche nodded. "Then you should all be pleased. I have some ways to dispose of our X-Men and my dear cousin. And they should be very entertaining."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The X-Men had had their hands tied behind their backs and had been marched by Juggernaut and Blob to a wooden platform overlooking a large cauldron full of clear liquid. The platform was accessible from below by two ladders. Standing next to the cauldron were Black Tom and Avalanche. Black Tom gestured to the liquid. "In case, you're wondering…acid."

There was a horrified silence. "You're going to push us in there?"Rogue asked.

"Some of you, certainly. It may get a bit boring after a bit. See one person die in horrible agony as they slowly dissolve, and you've seen them all."

"I kinda like the idea of beating one of them to death,"Juggernaut opined. "Maybe rip their arms off and beat them with the wet ends."

"We may well get round to that,"Black Tom agreed. "I'd favour the Wolverine. Be interesting to see how he fares without his healing ability."

"You can try it, bub,"Wolverine retorted darkly.

"But anyway. First things first. The acid. Who shall we choose first? Not my cousin. I'm saving him until last. Not my lovely Therese either. But someone significant."

"Can you choose someone quickly?"Blob asked. "I'm looking forward to pushing them."

Black Tom smiled. "Of course! Therese's boyfriend. The one they call Colossus."

* * *

Outside, an X-Jet was coming in to land. Cypher pointed out the window. "There's the X-Men's jet."

"I'll put us down next to it,"Cannonball decided.

Moonstar leaned forward cautiously. "Do you know how to land?"

"I'm working on it."

"No sign of the X-Men,"Leech pointed out.

"They're probably inside,"Wolfsbane deduced.

"So that's where we need to be,"Cannonball observed as he brought the jet into a relatively smooth touchdown.

"Any idea how we're going to manage that?"Moonstar asked.

To her surprise, Cannonball smiled. "I've got a few ideas."

* * *

Blob was dragging Colossus towards the drop. Colossus was struggling all the way but his normal level strength was no match for Blob's mutant abilities. The other X-Men were trying to intervene but Juggernaut was blocking their path, easily swatting aside anyone that came too close. Finally, Colossus was at the end of the platform. One shove and he went tumbling down the long drop towards the acid bath…

Then the door exploded.

Cannonball came shooting through the hole he had just made and grabbed Colossus out of mid-air. The rest of the New Mutants came rushing in through the gap. Cannonball set Colossus down on the ground. "Get this collar off me,"the X-Man snapped.

Cannonball looked at it. "Cypher, over here! Dani, Rahne, get the others!"

Cypher ran over, looked over Colossus' collar, and within a few seconds had worked out how to disconnect it and done so. "It's a knack,"he explained.

Black Tom looked over the newcomers. "First X-Men, then X-Factor… Who are you, X-Force?"

"Maybe one day,"Leech replied. "But at the moment we're just the New Mutants." Black Tom aimed his staff but a wave of Leech's hand blocked his mutant powers. Black Tom stared at the non-functioning staff in confusion.

"I know that one!"Juggernaut bellowed. "He gave me a sore head once!"

"Know what's worse than that?"Moonstar asked as she and Wolfsbane made it up the ladder onto the platform. "A bear with a sore head." She generated a solid illusion of a bear which attacked Juggernaut. At the same time, Wolfsbane converted to half-wolf form and leapt at Blob.

"Get me up there,"Colossus told Cannonball. Sam lifted him up, took him over the platform and dropped him. Colossus switched to his metal form as he landed. He traded blows with Juggernaut for a moment then turned his attention to the others. He began crushing necklaces. Within moments, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue and Iceman were all free and ready to join the fight.

Black Tom looked over his disintegrating scheme. "Stop that one,"he snapped curtly. Avalanche sent a surge through the floor that knocked Leech over. Then they both ran for the ladder.

Juggernaut and Blob were fighting a rearguard action. Avalanche joined in, although the dangers of damaging the platform they were on stopped him from using his powers. Black Tom ran round them to where some of the X-Men had still not had their powers restored. He grabbed Siryn and pointed his staff at her. "If you don't want to see my dear niece lose her head, you'll let us go."

There was a pause. "Stand down,"Storm instructed.

The Brotherhood members retreated, taking Siryn with them.

* * *

Moira had been left in the cell when the X-Men were taken away. She was shocked to see the Brotherhood appear with Siryn. "Therese, what happened?"

"It's okay,"Siryn assured her. "The others are safe."

"A purely temporary state of affairs,"Black Tom replied. He nodded to Blob. "Bring her." Blob grabbed hold of Moira and carried her with them.

"What do you want her for?"Juggernaut asked as they made a break for it with their two hostages.

Black Tom smiled. "She's going to provide us with our bolt hole."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The Brotherhood's plane was touching down on Muir Island again. The evil mutants descended the ramp, pushing Moira and Siryn ahead of them. Moira shot Black Tom a dirty look. "Why have you brought us back here?"

"It was close at hand,"Black Tom replied. "Useful for our purposes."

"And what are our purposes?"Juggernaut demanded.

"We tried to be too elaborate last time. We let the X-Men get in too far, let them live too long. We'll fortify Doctor MacTaggert's research centre and set up defences."

"And then?"Blob asked.

"And then, when the X-Men turn up, we can wipe them all out from a distance."

"The X-Men won't let you do that,"Siryn protested. "Neither will my father."

Black Tom gave a sinister smile. "We shall see."

* * *

Cannonball was sat at the controls of one of the X-Jets. He tapped the screen. "There. Muir Island. That's where the Brotherhood have ended up."

Professor X's torso had been hoisted up and placed in one of the empty chairs. Despite this, he managed to retain his dignity. "That presents us with a problem."

"We need to get Therese and Moira back,"Jubilee protested.

"Yes, I agree with you. But how?"

"If they've made it to the research centre, they'll be holed up in t'ere,"Banshee noted. "But there's another way in."

Storm looked at him, interested. "There is?"

Banshee tapped a point on the map. "There's an entrance on the far side of the island to an underground tunnel. It comes up in the lower level of the centre."

"If Moira is assisting the Brotherhood, they may know about it,"Professor X pointed out.

Banshee looked him in the eye. "Moira would rather die than give it up to Black Tom."

Professor X met his gaze for a long moment and then nodded. "Yes, she would."

"But we can't all go charging down this tunnel,"Bobby protested. "They're bound to spot something."

"Split up?"Wolverine suggested. "A diversion?"

Storm nodded. "You take the other X-Jet. Take Banshee, Beast, Rogue, Colossus, Cannonball and Leech with you. Get to that secret tunnel and make your way along. Bobby, Jubilee, Warren, Wolfsbane, Moonstar, Cypher and I will take this jet and make a big show of landing on the opposite site of the island, right next to the research centre. We'll draw their fire."

Wolverine looked long and hard at her for a moment, then gave a curt nod. "Agreed." He drew her into a kiss. "Good luck."

* * *

Avalanche tracked the X-Jet with his eyes as it circled above the island and came into land a few hundred yards in front of them. "They're here,"he announced slightly redundantly.

Juggernaut bashed a fist against an open hand enthusiastically. "Great! Now we can show them."

Black Tom gestured to the weapons set up overlooking the area. "We can pick them off easily from here."

Juggernaut's face fell. "That doesn't sound like fun."

"It may surprise you."

* * *

Storm, Iceman, Angel, Jubilee, Wolfsbane, Moonstar and Cypher disembarked the X-Jet. "Fan out!"Storm ordered. "And advance slowly."

Jubilee swallowed hard. "Slowly?"

"We want them to see us coming, remember?"

At that moment, the gun emplacements opened fire. "Take cover!"Bobby shouted, throwing himself to the ground and producing an ice wall which blocked at least some of the bursts.

"Is this really a good idea?"Cypher asked.

"We're drawing their fire,"Storm reminded him. "It's up to Logan and the others now."

* * *

Blob looked round from his placement. "They ducked,"he declared.

"We didn't hit a single one!"Juggernaut complained. "Let me go down there and smash them."

"Our position is well-fortified,"Black Tom retorted. "There's no need for you to resort to such methods."

"There is now,"replied Wolverine, as he led Colossus, Rogue, Banshee, Beast, Cannonball and Leech into the room.

"Stop them!"Black Tom shouted, with more than a trace of panic.

"With pleasure,"Juggernaut agreed. He charged, and Colossus charged from the other direction. The two collided, sending Colossus hurtling and leaving Juggernaut slightly dazed. Wolverine leapt into the fray, delivering a kick to the Brotherhood leader. Juggernaut grabbed hold of him and threw him into Colossus.

Rogue flew at Avalanche, who dodged and threw her into a wall. He then disintegrated the portion of it she was leaning against, causing her to stumble. "Walls are my speciality,"he sneered.

"Then we'll keep away from them,"returned Cannonball, flying at him and delivering a double punch. He and Rogue began buzzing the evil mutant, flying around him and making dives that left him no chance to use his powers.

Blob was swinging punches at Beast, who was doing somersaults around him. "Stay still so I can hit you!"he complained.

"I find your invitation less than inviting,"Beast replied.

Leech focused hard on Blob. Sensing the opening, Beast stopped and delivered a punch to Blob's chest. Without his powers, it winded him easily. Beast followed it up with an uppercut that knocked him down. "Primitive but satisfying,"Beast declared.

Black Tom aimed his staff at Banshee. Banshee let out a scream as Black Tom fired. The laser blast met the scream in mid-air, dissipating them both. "Light cancels out sound,"Black Tom remarked.

"Then I guess we do this the old-fashioned way,"Banshee replied. He leapt at his opponent, bearing him to the ground. The two of them struggled, getting to their feet in time for Banshee to push his cousin back into a wall.

Siryn and Moira were watching the fight helplessly. "Peter, let me help!"Siryn shouted.

Wolverine and Colossus were still double-teaming Juggernaut. Wolverine looked at his partner. "Do as he says."

Colossus ran over and crushed Siryn's restraining collar. She turned towards Black Tom and let out a scream. Banshee soon joined it with his own. Black Tom put his hands over his ears. "Retreat!"he ordered.

Blob and Avalanche complied but Juggernaut was in no mood. "Right,"he snarled. "I'm gonna tear you all apart with my bare hands." Banshee screamed, this time directing it at the ceiling above Juggernaut. Juggernaut looked up and sneered. "Boy, are you in for a shock."

Leech waved a hand at him.

Juggernaut realised his powers were gone just moments before a ton of stone and plaster fell on top of him.

* * *

Outside, the other X-Men saw Black Tom, Avalanche and Blob race to their jet and take off. "Do we go after them?"Angel asked.

Storm shook her head. "It's more important we find out what happened to the others."

* * *

Wolverine, Colossus and Rogue cleared away the rubble until they had revealed Juggernaut. He was dead. In the end, his confidence in his powers had been his undoing. He hadn't even tried to avoid the collapse.

The X-Men looked at him for a moment, then headed off to look for their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

Blob and Avalanche stared hard at Black Tom. The three of them had taken refuge in a delapidated building on one of the nearby islands, a far cry from the luxurious setting of the Cassidy Keep. Black Tom sat behind a desk. He coughed, slightly nervous at the attention he was receiving, then took a wad of banknotes from his pocket and counted them out. "Will this satisfy our agreement?"

Blob took the notes and handed half of them to Avalanche. Both of the Brotherhood members counted their share, slowly and deliberately. "It'll do,"Blob declared at last. They turned to go.

"How would you feel about being kept on retainer?"Black Tom asked.

The pair turned back. "What do you mean?"Avalanche enquired.

"Well, despite the outcome, our association has not been entirely unsuccessful. How would you like to go on working for me?" Black Tom smiled broadly. "A new Brotherhood!"

* * *

Professor X slowly turned the wheels of his wheelchair. The remains of his robot body had been placed atop it. It was a strange and yet familiar experience; a cripple once again.

Storm entered his office and he saw the emotions flicker through her eyes: Sympathy, guilt, shame. He would have to help her deal with the more negative side of what had happened. With him once again unable to take an active role, the X-Men would depend on her and Wolverine again. "I'm sorry, Professor,"she said quietly.

Professor X cocked his head slightly. "You know, I'd forgotten what you looked like from this position." It provoked a smile. He was glad of that. "Is there news of our guests?"

"They're ready to leave."

* * *

Havok and Polaris had brought the X-Factor jet in to land on the mansion lawn and were waiting by it as the rest of X-Factor said goodbye to their friend in the X-Men and the New Mutants. Jubilee was hugging Siryn. "I'm going to miss being on the same team as you."

"Same here,"Siryn agreed. "But I've got my own place to call home now."

Bobby shook hands with Colossus. "Good to see you again, Peter."

Wolverine gave Beast a playful punch on the arm. "You were kinda useful, furball."

Professor X came rolling out, Storm walking behind him. "And we were happy to lend assistance, Hank," he noted.

Beast bowed his head slightly. "The honour was mine, Professor. But I believe the time has come for us to leave. Therese, Peter, Rahne." Siryn and Colossus moved to follow him. Wolfsbane did not. Beast raised an eyebrow. "Rahne?"

Wolfsbane looked awkwardly at Cannonball, Leech, Cypher and Moonstar, then back at her mentor. "I've…made friends here."

"You want to join the New Mutants?"Rogue asked.

"If you'll have me."

Professor X pretended to consider for a moment. "Rogue, Jubilee, perhaps you should make sure a room is available for the newest member of our family."

Beast nodded. "Sharing again, Charles? Then with my blessing. Until we meet again, my friend." He led the remains of X-Factor into the jet and it took off.

Professor X turned his wheelchair round and led his team back into their home.

* * *

 **All opinions welcome!**


End file.
